


Purple Eyeshadow

by killing_all_joy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Flirty Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Rated T for Virgil's one swear word, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Roman finally notices Virgil's purple eyeshadow...which really seems to bring out his eyes. Virgil notices Roman's staring and questions him about it. Roman can't help but flirt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Purple Eyeshadow

The excitement of the day’s events had yet to wear off. While Roman was much calmer than before, he was still giddy and happy. He had sunk out with Virgil to give Thomas time to fill in the other sides without Roman and Virgil interfering with their then-uncontrollable excitement. Now, they were in the mindscape commons.

Virgil fell on the couch. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position, immediately putting his head in his hands.

Roman laughed, sitting beside him. “You alright, Virge?”

“ _Alright_?” Virgil asked incredulously, lifting his head from his hands a fraction of an inch. He made a noise too positive to be a scoff and let his elated open-mouthed smile show clearly on his face. “I’m fucking _fantastic_!”

Roman’s heart stopped. He finally noticed Virgil’s eyeshadow. It was purple, not black. A brilliant, glittering _purple_. And oh, stars above, was Roman gay.

He could only manage a short laugh in response, eyes still trained on Virgil.

The eyeshadow didn’t just make Roman gayer, it brought out Virgil’s eyes. Roman decided then and there that he could drown in those eyes for all eternity and call it an honorable death. Virgil’s chocolate brown eyes, previously shadowed by the pitch-black eyeshadow, were now showing their unfathomable beauty to Roman in a way he was unsure if he could handle. He was torn between wanting to stare at them for the rest of his life and wanting to never have to look at and be caught off-guard by those eyes again. He was leaning towards the former because he knew it would be impossible to avoid seeing Virgil’s eyes again, and now that he knew of all the heavenly wonders they held, he wouldn’t be able to ignore their beauty, even if Virgil went back to black eyeshadow.

Despite being a prince and a warrior, Roman couldn’t find the strength to look away. Any worries of Virgil taking notice of his staring either weren’t there or were too far at the back of his mind for him to register their existence.

Virgil’s laughing started to awkwardly cease. “What is it, Roman?”

Roman’s trance was interrupted, the confused look on Virgil’s face finally registering in his brain. He lifted his head a bit and blinked animatedly three times in succession, running over Virgil’s question in his mind multiple times to make sense of it.

“Is something wrong?”

Roman finally realized that this was a result of Virgil noticing his staring. Wherever those anxieties were when he was entranced, whether it be in the back of his mind or nonexistent, were now loud and clear at the front of his brain.

“Oh! Uh…no. No. Nothing is wrong,” Roman said, words speeding up as he spoke. “Everything is fine and nothing bad or out of the ordinary is going on.”

Virgil looked unimpressed. “Seriously. Is there, like, something on my face?”

Roman opened his mouth to mention the eyeshadow but realized the eyeshadow was black again. Roman frowned.

“No…” he said pensively. “No, there isn’t.”

Virgil gave him an unreadable look for a moment, as if waiting for him to continue.

“Alright, what’s up?”

Roman blushed at his forward tone, scratching the back of his neck. “Nothing, you just…your eyeshadow was…um…purple.”

Virgil’s eyebrows raised in mild surprise. “Was it? Huh.”

“Yeah….”

Virgil suddenly looked worried. “Is there something wrong about that? I’m so-”

“No!” Roman exclaimed quickly, covering his mouth the second the word had escaped it. He had been a bit too loud. “Um…no. No, it was fine. Quite nice, actually.”

Virgil blushed at that. “Oh, well…thanks. I think.”

Roman almost swooned—Virgil looked so _cute_ with a blush adorning his features and a cautious smile on his face. His eyeshadow may have been back to black but now that Roman had seen the figurative light, he was noticing just how _stunning_ Virgil was. Of course, he’d vaguely acknowledged Virgil’s attractiveness before, but _this_ , especially with the pure _ecstasy_ he was radiating, this was a whole new level. This realization was different.

Roman didn’t know much about what he was feeling at that moment, and the only thing that seemed to be clear was his incredible desire to sweep Virgil into a passionate kiss.

“Roman…you’re still staring,” Virgil observed nervously. “Are you sure it’s just that? Have…have I done something?”

Roman’s face immediately fell into sympathy. “Oh, my darling, no. You have done nothing wrong, nothing near it.”

Virgil blushed, likely at the pet name. “Then why are you staring?”

“Sometimes I can’t help but appreciate beauty,” Roman said thoughtlessly, “and your eyes, mi corazón, outshine all the jewels on Earth.”

Roman wasn’t exactly known for thinking before he spoke. This was a prime example of this, and of the immediate regret that typically followed. Roman hadn’t meant to be that forward. He’d likely ruined everything he had with Virgil forever.

Virgil’s face was aflame. He put his head in his hands. He flipped his hood up and Roman could hear a muffled scream from within the fabric.

Well, there was no going back now. If he backtracked, he’d only make things worse. So, he rolled with it.

“What are you doing? While I know they are your eyes and you can do with them what you wish, I’m really hating being deprived of my view.”

Virgil screamed again, higher.

“Are you alright, my dear? Is there anything I can kill for you to relieve you of your anguish?” Roman asked in concern.

A minute of silence passed, and Virgil slowly removed himself from his hoodie. His cheeks were still redder than Roman’s sash, but he seemed to be in a place where he wasn’t going to scream anytime soon.

“I’m okay,” Virgil said slowly, the words leaving his mouth over-enunciated and like he didn’t believe what he was saying.

“That’s wonderful, Stormy Knight! However, it would be an honor to kill something in your na-”

Virgil grabbed Roman’s collar and pulled him closer, before putting another hand on his chest and leaning him backwards slowly. Roman was now blushing up a storm and looking up at Virgil weakly as he was taken off-guard and no longer had anything to say.

So, he started rambling. “I-Virg- um…I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry if I’ve ruined things. I just said something without thought, you know how I am, and I went with it ‘cause I didn’t wanna worsen th-”

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” Virgil growled harshly.

Roman’s words cut off and he looked into Virgil’s eyes, shocked and alarmed. He noticed that his anxious side had his hypnotizing eyes set on Roman’s lips. Roman gulped in worry and in discomfort at being looked at in such a way, but managed to stumble out a response.

“I…I mean… if, um, if you’re offering…”

Virgil crashed his lips against Roman, sending his back to the couch cushions and Virgil properly on him.

The kiss was passionate, searing, and had a fire so hot that no star could compare. While Roman might’ve been oblivious of his feelings for Virgil until a short while ago, this had clearly been building up for a long time.

When they separated, they were both panting and were staring at each other like there was nothing else in the world.

Roman smiled slightly.

“What?”

“Your eyeshadow…it’s purple again.”

Virgil smiled in return, before returning his lips to Roman’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
